Conventionally, information display devices which are connected with two or more kinds of sensors and displays information obtained from these sensors as a sensor image have been known. This kind of display device may adopt a configuration in which a display screen is divided so as to simultaneously display a plurality of sensor images. Patent Document 1 discloses this kind of display device.
The display device of Patent Documents 1 is carried in a ship, and creates images based on data acquired from, for example, a sensor or a radar antenna for finding fish. Further, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a display screen is divided so as to simultaneously display two of the created images.